guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Deep (mission)
This mission is only available to the alliance that holds Cavalon. Players outside the alliance must have a member of the occupying alliance bring them in order to attempt this mission. Mission Objectives *Find and destroy the source of the Luxon outcasts and Oni. Rewards *End boss, Kanaxai, drops 3 green warrior weapons that all have the same stats, except for the requirement and weapon type: *Requires 9 (weapon attribute) *+15% damage when health over 50% *Perfect 20/20 sundering *+30 health *Weapons dropped are sword, hammer and axe. One copy of each drops every time you finish the mission. It also appears that mission is bugged - there is no apparent way to actually "end" the mission, and even after defeating Kanaxai, his "aspect" does not vanish from the room, and generally, nothing noteable except for drop of green weapons happens. Additional Notes *The Zodiac weapons (Unique skin) can only be found in The Deep and Urgoz's Warren. Walkthrough At the start of the mission, players face four teleporters. Players must split up into sub-groups and travel through one of the portals. Each leads to a separate room that has some global effect and high-level creatures. Each room will have a Kanaxai aspect of at the end you must defeat, once this boss is defeated the room effect will end. Room 0 *Global Effect: Aspect of Exhaustion - Environment Effect. While under this aspect, you suffer from exhaustion every 30 seconds. It is wise to not stay long in this room and immedeately move on to your portal. Best discuss who goes in what portal before you leave off. There are no enemies in this room. Room 1 *Left Portal: **Global Effect: Aspect of Exposure - Environment Effect. While under this aspect, you cannot "block" or "evade" attacks. *Center left portal: **Global Effect: Aspect of Surrender - Environment Effect. When under this aspect, whenever you are struck by an attack, you are knocked down. Dolyak Signet and Gladiator's Defense will make short work of this room. *Center right portal: **Global Effect: Aspect of Death - Environment Effect. While under this aspect, you recieve 20% less benefit from healing. *Right portal: **Global Effect: Aspect of Soothing - While under this aspect, it takes you twice as long to gain adrenaline. Room 2 *Global Effect: Aspect of Pain - Environment Effect. When under this aspect, you suffer -2 Health Degeneration and suffer from the effects of Deep Wound. Room 3 *Global Effect: Aspect of Lethargy - Environment Effect. When under this aspect, you move 50% slower. After clearing room 3, 5 members of your party will have to stand on square, wooden switches that open the door to room 4. These players will have to stay here untill room 4 is cleared. Assassin and Mesmer shadow mobs will pop after 5 players are left behind. Room 4 *Global Effect: Aspect of Lethargy - Environment Effect. While under this aspect, every 30 seconds, you lose 10 energy and take 8 points of damage for every point of energy lost this way. Room 5 *Global Effect: Aspect of Failure - Enviroment Effect. While under this aspect, all spells cast fail. Room 6 *Global Effect: Aspect of Shadows - Environment Effect. While under this aspect, you cannot be targetted by enchantments. The Irukandji will respawn every 1-2 minutes. Room 7 *Global Effect: Scorpion Aspect - Environment Effect. While under this aspect, every 30 seconds, you are teleported to the nearest foe and knocked down. (note: this aspect is possibly bugged, teleports in less then 30 seconds)- if you are not in anyone's aggro zone you will not get teleported, but if you go inside you will instantly be teleported. Room 8 *Global Effect: Aspect of Fear - Environment Effect. While under this aspect, you move 10% faster but suffer 25 damage each second you are moving. This is the equivalent ~12-13 degen if you are moving constantly. There are turrets that will cripple you. There are six waves of oni and nightmares. Room 9 *Global Effect: Environment Effect. While under this aspect, when your energy reaches 0 you take 50 damage. Room 10 *Global Effect: Environment Effect. While under this aspect, bleeding and poison cause -4 more degen. This room is full of turrets that cause bleeding and poison. Room 11 *Global Effect: Environment Effect. While under this aspect, if you do not use a skill for 3 seconds you take 50 damage. Final boss Kanaxai *You will have a constant degen of live -8. Boss himself is a level 30 demon with Demonic Agility that gives him 100% chance to double strike, whose every hit knocks target down, as well as a "Nightmare Refuge" enchantment (1 sec cast, approx 15 recast), which makes all spells and attacks targeted against him have 50% failure chance as well as healing the boss for 1000 health after 10 seconds if it is allowed to stay on the boss for 10 seconds. Finally, just as with the other aspects, he has health limits, points where he will stop taking damage from anything but vampiric source (80%, 60% 40% and 20% of his health). At this point, he, like his aspects, requires a knockdown. In Kanaxai's case, knockdown spawns a mob of 8 monsters, their type depending on the Kanaxai's hp status. *Health break points (hp left): *100%-80%: Mesmer shadows that you encounter a few rooms before. *80%-60%: Assassin shadows that you also have encountered here before. *60%-40%: Oni of the Deep, also encountered before. *40%-0%: Mix of all of above. Note that if you try a knockdown before you reach a next breakpoint, another 8 monsters will spawn for each knockdown inflicted. *It is recommended to bring a Revealed Enchantment or Inspired Enchantment as it will remove Nightmare Refuge from Kanaxai and will not get replaced by it. This is very helpful for beating this boss, as this has instant recharge and you will gain energy by removing enchantments Kanaxai uses. *Another recommended option is to bring Signet of Disenchantment as it will not fail due to it not being a spell, and since it recharges every 15 seconds, it will be ready every time Kanaxai uses Nightmare Refuge. *Urban legends: *1. Boss WILL NOT DO, or TAKE damage if there is any condition on him. Incorrect, boss takes damage just fine with conditions. It's just that most of the people mistake the health break points (above) for something else. Rodgort's invocation elementalist works just fine for example, even though it causes burning. *2. Boss spawns over 20 monsters on knockdown. Incorrect, the spawn is always exactly 8 monsters per knockdown, but number "over 20" seems to derive from people using meteor shower, getting 3 knockdowns and getting swamped by 24 monsters spawning (8x3). *In general you need both the right individual and team builds as the boss is hard to beat. This mission requires good teamwork. A party that doesn't work together and communicate will not stand a chance. Category:Elite Missions Category:Factions missions